halfbadfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Boutin
“You’ve been away a long time. Were you lost?” Gabriel Boutin is a Swiss-English Black Witch from France. He is also Nathan Byrn's best friend and later love interest. Biography History Gabriel's parents divorced when Gabriel was very young, and he was forced to live in both France and Switzerland at different times. At around 15 years old Gabriel's mother was murdered by her boyfriend Finn while in the middle of a heated argument. His grandmother blamed Raf (Gabriel's Father) for the death of her daughter, and this too led to a heated argument that caused the kitchen to catch on fire. Gabriel led his younger sister Michele out of the fire as Raf held back his grandmother, who was killed in the process. Gabriel, Michele and Raf then traveled and lived all across Europe for a year until they eventually settled in the United States. There, Gabriel was forced to resort to thieving in order to support his father's painting and drinking habit. After his giving ceremony Gabriel quickly discovered his gift as a shapeshifter. He was exceptionally powerful, especially for being a male, but this backfired on him. After experimentally turning into a Fain version of himself, Gabriel was stuck and couldn't turn back. He spent weeks in Miami trying to return to his Black witch form but couldn't. After returning home, Gabriel told his sister he had heard of a Witch named Mercury in Switzerland who could possibly help bring his powers back. As he and Michele were getting ready to leave for Europe again, Michele was murdered by a gang of white witches. Her death was devastating to Gabriel, but he had no choice but to leave for Switzerland anyways. Raf stayed behind in the United States. Personality Gabriel is described as being very cool-headed and gentle. He smiles often and can make situations light even when they're not. He is also sarcastic, but not cruel. He is extremely loyal, loving, and selfless. He is talkative at times, which sometimes can get on the nerves of other people. He loves to read literature and poetry, and even sometimes writes himself. He can be violent or mischievous, but only in situations where he is required to be or if he feels like he is doing the right thing. He does not feel personal guilt for stealing, as shown in Half Lies, but he does not have a kleptomaniac personality type. He also enjoys climbing and partaking in almost every kind of outdoor activity as long as it involves being close to nature. Physical description Gabriel is described as being very good-looking. He has shoulder length brown hair, with bits of lighter colors in it. His eyes are hazel, and as a Black Witch has flecks of gold in them. His skin is olive. After he regains his powers back, and becomes a Black Witch, Nathan comments that there's something different about him versus himself as a Fain, but can't put his finger on it. Abilities and skills Gifts *Shapeshifting (human) Relationships *[[Nathan Byrn|'Nathan']]: '''Gabriel quickly falls in love with Nathan but it is apparent Nathan doesn't return his feelings and is in love with Annalise. In Half Wild, however, they share a kiss before Annalise is healed but ultimately don't become romantic partners. After Annalise's betrayal at the end of Half Wild Nathan is no longer in love with her and more open to Gabriel, who he falls in love with before his unfortunate death. *Jon: A Fain character in Half Truths. Jon had a brief fling with Gabriel. Gabriel was going to leave Mercury and Geneva with Jon - as he didn't much like Mercury and her cruel ways, but he met Nathan instead and decided to stay. *Nesbitt: Friend *Van: Friend *Rose: Friend *Mercury: Enemy *[[Annalise O'Brein|'''Annalise]]: Romantic rival *Raf: Father *Michele: Sister Trivia Gabriel Boutin Category:Black Witch